Computer programming for many current technical disciplines is an essential skill. Furthermore, basic programming concepts are also important skills for many non-technical disciplines. For example, many software applications, services, and devices are capable of performing automated tasks defined by a sequence of rules or commands.
Whether a person is programming in a sophisticated programming language or utilizing a simplified set of pseudo-code rules to realize a logic flow, the person needs a foundational understanding of fundamental programming concepts. Such programming concepts include an understanding of actions, conditional statements, loops, jumps, arguments, etc.
Children are especially receptive to learning new concepts. However, computer code, by its very nature, is an intangible and complex subject that requires a high time investment to learn, and has a very steep learning curve. Furthermore, children often require additional mentoring when learning more complex concepts than would an adolescent or an adult.